A Letter to a Friend Long Gone
by Elfo8792
Summary: A cute/heartwrenching little fanfic one-shot I did for school last year. It's my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! WARNING: LOTS OF FLUFF. If you're not like me and hate fluff, I don't recommend that you read this.


Hey! My first story! I originally wrote this story for a school assignment. I never knew I'd be able to use my obsession to my advantage at school! Anyway, this is up because I had shown my work to some friends of mine, and they really enjoyed it, and one even suggested I post it up! So after months of procrastination and nervousness, I am finally putting this up! I hope you guys like this little story, because I'm really nervous and terrified of what you guys may think. Please don't flame me, because it isn't going to help my writing style in the slightest. Constructive criticism is welcomed. And now for the disclaimer:

I do not own _Sonic the Hedgehog_, just like any other fanfiction writer, because if I _**did**_ own it, this wouldn't be considered a _fan_fiction, now would it?

What I _do_ 'own' is my briefly-mentioned fancharacter, Skye. More will show up about her later, most likely. Please don't use her without my permission. Thank you.

Now for the story. As I said before, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A Letter to a Friend Long Gone**

Dear Maria,

Some people may think I'm crazy for writing a letter to someone who is, well, dead. I don't care. They're not me, and one of my acquaintances, Skye, once said to me that no-one is truly dead until they're completely forgotten and that even though someone you care about may be dead, they'll always be with you in your memories. That's why I decided to write this letter to you. To thank you for being such a good friend and surrogate sister to me, and to tell you what life on Mobius – the planet you loved so much – is really like.

I still remember the first time we met. It was about a week after my 'birth' – if you could even call it that – and when you walked into the laboratory where I was being kept, I felt comfortable. You were the first person apart from Professor Gerald that I ever really felt comfortable around. You were also one of the first people I ever spoke to, which is saying something, considering most of the scientists thought I was either mute, deaf, or both because I never spoke. In reality, I didn't really feel comfortable enough around them to speak. You were one of the very few exceptions. Your presence was calming to me. That's why I chose to speak to you. The fact that I act like I can't speak because I simply choose not to is something about me that hasn't really changed in the near 51 years since then, which brings me to my next topic: life on Mobius.

Mobius is just as beautiful as it was said to be. The photographs and illustrations in the books we used to read together pale in comparison to the real thing. One of the most beautiful places I've been to on this planet is Green Hill. Another of my acquaintances – a blue idiot of a Mobian hedgehog who calls himself Sonic and bears an uncanny resemblance to me – first took me there, and I have visited it many times since then. I really wish you were here to experience all of this. It's so unfair. **You** were the one who so desperately wanted to come to this planet, and it's times like these that I realise just how much I miss you, despite the promise I made to myself about leaving the past behind me. Speaking of promises, I'm making sure I keep the one I made to you before you died. I know I may have broken it a few times, but I'm doing my best to make up for that. I just hope I've done enough.

Missing you,

Shadow

* * *

Well, that was okay, wasn't it? I hope you think so. If you enjoyed it, please review it if you want. I'll really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed your little insight into the fanon in my head. You'll find out more about it and Skye soon enough. If there is anything that I fell flat on my face on, please tell me in the comments/reviews/whatever alongside what you think could make my fanfiction writing better. Again, thank you. I hope you have a wonderful day/night/evening/morning/insert-time-of-day-here/whatever.


End file.
